Incredible Destiny
by RedBullKeepsMeGoing
Summary: An AU where Supers and Guardians live on the same Earth, just divided in half by the walls. The walls seperated Cities and Deadzones and Guardians and Supers for decades. Supers only being allowed to roam the Cities and Guardians only being able to roam the Dead Zones. Until now...
1. Pilot-

**A/N- This is my first story that I've actually tried and posted and stuff. I'm not sure if it's good. I'll probably be writing more, or I'll just end it. But here's the first chapter. BAM.**

An Incredibles and Destiny 2 AU

The tower walls have divided two things for decades now. The Supers and the Guardians. Guardians and Supers have been distant with each other since the fall of the tower. Which, happened 5 years ago. The supers still being un-able to help the guardians due to them being illegal. Guardians protect the Cities from the dangers of other worldly creatures and the monsters that hide in the Dead Zone and on other worlds. While the supers protect the people of the cities from anything that finds its way to around the walls.

But when two new supers, the son and daughter of two of the most famous supers decide to see what's beyond the wall, a new war begins. And four unlikely heroes join together to save their city... and their world.

"Speedster and Incredigirl once again, save the day..." the news report went on. Hayes and Ronnie stood next to each other as they watched the City from the Guardian tower.

"Look at that, supers get all the credit for, "saving the city"..." Hayes yelled, throwing his helmet up and down. The brawny Titan scoffed and ran a gloved hand through his blonde hair.

"Hey, heads up." Kennedy said as the thin Hunter threw a Vandal head at Ronnie. The Warlock caught it with a yelp and threw back at the Night-Stalker.

"Gross!" Ronnie yelled at Kennedy. Ronnie quickly sent a flare of Solar energy at the Hunter and Kennedy quickly backflipped it.

"Fire Team B03," Zavala's booming voice echoed across the Tower. "Report to me."

"That's our cue." Hayes said, standing up. He looked at his sister and Kennedy stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Hayes glared at Kennedy and put his helmet back on.

"Watch it," the Storm Breaker threatened. As they made their way over to Zavala's post, the three began to get worried.

"Whose going first?" Ronnie said. The 15 year old Warlock pushed Kennedy in front of her. It was quite disturbing to know that a 15 year old girl died so young and so easily. It was... _unsettling_.

"I vote the ' _fearless_ leader' over there." Kennedy said pointing to Hayes. The Titan rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"Commander Zavala," Hayes said, giving a slight bow. The two girls also giving their bows.

"There has been a disturbance near the city wall. I need you three to go look at it."

"We're on it." Hayes said. Nodding. "Let's go guys."

"Eyes up, Guardians." The ghosts of the three synchronized.

Each one of them boarding their own ship and flying down the wall towards the city and towards the so called "supers".

"Landing pad 0098, requesting landing zones for Ships B0411, B0567 and A0962." Kennedy's voice echoed trough the coms.

"Permission granted."

Three landing pads opened and the three Guardians jumped from their ships. The city's towers and spires visible as they approached.

"Storm Breaker- 778 Hayes Gunner- human male." Hayes spoke to give confirmation to the landing pad operators.

"Night Stalker- 318 Kennedy Gunner- human female." Kennedy followed up.

"Dawn Blade- 1186 Veronica O'Brien- human female." Ronnie spoke.

Hayes was dressed in his red and white original Titan gear while Kennedy stood with her glossy black and gold Mercury gear. Ronnie wore the traditional Warlock uniform with orange and red details.

"Keep watch. This isn't the EDZ. It's not even like any other planets we've visited before. Stick together." Hayes commanded. He raised his auto rifle that had been colored to a sky blue and black shade.

"You don't have to tell us what to do. We're all _very_ capable Guardians." Kennedy shot back. She had her dark purple hand cannons charged with Void energy.

"Guys! Look! It's a Super!" Ronnie's voice cut the argument between the two. Ronnie held her yellow and orange scout rifle with one hand.

"Where?" Hayes demanded. The three looked through an alleyway. It was pretty dark out side. About 10 or 11 pm.

"Let's get to the roof. We might have a better view." Kennedy suggested. Hayes nodded and the three began climbing the building. It was only about 4 stories high. An easy climb for the experienced warriors.

"There!" Kennedy shouted.

"Stop right there!" A voice behind them yelled.

"Oh no..." Hayes said. His voice dropping.

"Identify yourselves. Now!" The voice was deep. The three slowly turned around. Kennedy already pressing her invisibility grenade.

"We're just here to help..." Hayes said, he have a small nod to Kennedy.

Kennedy lunged forward and threw the grenade down. It exploded and the three quickly spread out around the building top.

"Search for them!" The deep voice commanded.

"Don't shoot!" Hayes said to Ronnie. She was aiming her gun. "They'll find us..."

"We already did." Mr. Incredible boomed.

"Get away from them!" Kennedy jumped up, still invisible and sunk a knife into the man's shoulder. He let out a yell of pain and grabbed Kennedy by the ankle. He threw her across the roof and she hit an air vent, denting it.

"Don't touch my sister!" Hayes yelled. Hayes was about the size of Mr. Incredible. But he was slightly shorter. He lunged forward and tackled the brute. The three other Supers looking shocked. Ronnie charged at the younger male one, who quickly ran from sight.

"Get off the roof!" Hayes roared to his fire team. Arc energy sparked of of him and he slammed down on the roof, electrocuting the supers, while Kennedy grabbed Ronnie and double jumped up, avoiding the crackling energy.

"Look at this mess..." Hayes ghost, Leo, said as he phased out of Hayes to heal him. Mr. Incredible charged at Hayes and knocked Leo out of the way.

"NO!" Kennedy yelled as she jumped forward. Mr. Incredible knocked Hayes off the roof, his ghost desperately trying to catch up to him. Everything slowed down. Ronnie was frozen with fear. Kennedy was sprinting forward, trying to catch her brother... too late. A bang was heard and Hayes's body slammed to the concrete below. His ghost, floating back up to the roof.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Leo began saying, as he slowly evaporated into Light and floated up to the Traveler.

Kennedy was used to losing her friends on the battle field. Zavala has always told them that 'A Guardian not prepaired for their own or a loved ones death is no Guardian.' This time the words stuck with her as she replayed them through her head.

"NO!" Kennedy yelled once more. She bit back tears and clenched her fists.

"Oh no..." Mr. Incredible said. His voice sinking. Sure, supers were used to killing bad guys, but Guardians weren't bad guys. They were the saviors. Ronnie jumped down to Hayes's body and began crying. She cradled his head in her lap.

"You killed him..." Kennedy said, her voice an octave lower. Her hand full of Void energy. "You killed my brother..."

"NOW!"

A net was thrown down on top of Kennedy and she roared in anger. The Void energy cutting through the net and she stood up. A rope like thing wrapped around her arms and held her backwards. She slammed her hand on top of the "rope" and sent energy through it. The rope released it self from her and she ran forward again.

"STOP!" a female voice echoed. Kennedy slammed into an invisible barrier and looked around. She couldn't see what it was or who had said that...

"Right here," the voice continued. The girl became visible and was standing in front of Kennedy. The girl had strange violet eyes and raven colored hair. An orange head band keeping her hair out of her face.

"Who are you?" Kennedy demanded. Her voice harsh and raspy.

"I am Invisigirl. We are the Incredibles." She waived her hand to the other three figures behind her. Invisigirl looked about 18. Her stance a bit off and her body thin. She stood at about 5'5 which was about two inches shorter than Kennedy whom stood at 5'7.

"You killed my brother..." Kennedy stormed forward. Invisigirl grabbed her hand and yanked her backwards. Well, at least tried to. The 18 year old hunter stood still and glared into the orbs of the other girl. Who couldn't see Kennedy's eyes due to her marksman helmet.

"I didn't try to... I'm sorry..." Mr. Incredible couldn't look Kennedy in the eyes.

"Who are you?" Another woman stepped forward. She had an EG symbol on her chest. Like the one Kennedy had seen on TV. Elastigirl.

"We are Guardians." Kennedy said strongly. Keeping her offensive form.

"Oh geez..." Mr. Incredible signed. His voice dropping even lower and he pinched his nose bridge. "I killed a Guardian..." he mumbled to Elastigirl as the two turned away from the almost raging Hunter.

"Night Stalker!" Ronnie's voice cut through her thoughts. Ronnie climbed the ladder and Kennedy helped her up. Ronnie handed her Hayes's helmet. It was chipped lightly. Kennedy sighed and Ronnie put a hand on Kennedy's shoulder.

"Whoa... _real_ Guardians??" a smaller male voice broke the silence. "Like... fighting the Cabal and Fallen and Taken and Vex and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Ronnie cut in. "You know about us?"

"Of course! The Guardians are the savors of the wood!" the younger male said again. He looked to be about 15 and slightly fit. He had blonde hair. Like Hayes.

"That's so cool! We know all about you guys!" Ronnie said. As the two continued their talk, Mr. Incredible walked over to Kennedy.

"I'm so sorry about your brother. I never meant to... it was just and instinct..." he began.

"No, it's okay. It's a good instinct." Kennedy said. The man held out his hand to shake and Kennedy shook it.

"What are the Guardians doing here?" Elasigirl asked as the two finished shaking hands.

"We were alerted of a Taken presence by the City wall and were told to check it out. No Taken. Just supers." Kennedy reported like she was talking to Zavala.

"Listen, we just wanted to say thank you," Mr. Incredible said. "We know that Guardians protect the City from any out side threat and also that the Supers and Guardians have never gotten along, but our family will always respect Guardians for what they do."

"Same goes for us Guardians. We thank the Supers for protecting the City when we can't." Kennedy added.

"That's your name, sweetie?" Elastigirl asked.

"I am Night Stalker. That is Dawn Blade. My brother _was_ Storm Breaker." Kennedy sadly said.

" _Those_ are your names?" Invisigirl asked skeptically.

"I don't see you coughing up any secret identities." Kennedy spat at the other girl. Invisigirl took the challenge and straightened her back.

"Well, we've already said we trust the Guardians," Elastigirl said, "my name is Helen. Helen Parr."

"Bob Parr." Mr. Incredible spoke.

"Violet Parr." Invisigirl reluctantly said.

"Jack Parr." A voice added. He was the youngest. He looked about 10 and was hiding behind Violet's leg. She kept a hand on his shoulder and he looked at Kennedy.

"Dashiell Robert Parr!" Speedster yelled as he and Dawn Blade played with their powers.

"Kennedy Gunner." Kennedy said. She removed her hood. It rested on her back and took off her helmet. It evaporated into Light and was stored inside her ghost, Dusk. Kennedy's jet black hair was in a pony tail. When down it reached her shoulders and had a curly texture. Her storm blue eyes bore into Violets light purple ones.

"Veronica O'Brien." Ronnie said. She removed her helmet and her short brown hair remained at her shoulders. Her gray eyes looked happily into Dash's sky blue ones. The two 15 year olds eager to continue their game.

"Why don't you two come with us?" Elastigirl said. She nodded her head.

"We should get going back to the tower..." Kennedy started.

"Ease up, Kenny." Ronnie said as she already was starting to follow Dash whom was next to Bob. "We've got no where to go."

"Fine." Kennedy reluctantly said. She took a quick look at Hayes's helmet and her grip tightened. "Dusk," she called, "have any more room for another helmet?" Dusk pulled in Hayes's helmet and Kennedy stared to follow Elastigirl, who had waited up for her.

"Zavala would be furious..." Kennedy mumbled. There was nothing she could do about it now.

About an hour passed before they had arrived at a building called DevTech. It was a tall building and had various neon lights.

"Civilian clothing." Kennedy said to Ronnie. Their armor was quickly replaced by regular clothing. Ronnie had a red t-shirt on with blue jeans and Kennedy had a dark purple muscle tank top and gray jeans with a small Hunter symbol on her back pocket. Ronnie had a Warlock symbol on hers.

"Good choice." Helen said. As they walked into the building, a wave of cool air hit them.

"Welcome to DevTech." Bob said. He waived around the building with a smile.

"Who do we have here?" Another male voice said. Kennedy caught sight of a man walking down a set of stairs. "More Supers?"

"No." Kennedy added blandly.

"Oh. So what got you caught up with The Incredibles?" The man asked.

"My friend and I were climbing roof tops and these guys stopped us." Kennedy said.

"Mr. Devor!" Jack yelped happily. The smaller kid jumped up and high-fived him.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manors? My name is Winston Devor."

"Kennedy Gunner."

"Veronica O'Brien."

"And...?"

"And what?" Kennedy snapped. She didn't like all this poking and prodding.

"What are your super powers? The Incredibles didn't bring you here for nothing."

"He's a supporter, too." Helen encouraged.

"Of what? Gay rights?" Ronnie asked in all seriousness. Her voice hopeful. Kennedy immediately felt herself face palm at Ronnie's word choice. She caught Violet's eyes and they locked for a few seconds before Kennedy tore her storm blue ones away from Violet's purple confused ones.

"Well, yes and no. I mean he is a supporter of Convergence. The Equal Ground Treaty." Helen said. Ronnie didn't seem to have a clue what she was talking about.

"The law that people have been trying to get Passed for years now." Kennedy said to Ronnie. "The law that implies that Guardians and Supers share equal rights and equal grounds. Supers are allowed out of the City and Guardians are allowed in the City." Kennedy finished.

"Oh... the one we heard Zavala and Ikora talking about." Ronnie finally understood.

"Wait... no way..." Winston finally realized. "You're real-life _Guardians_?"

"Yes. We had three, but he got knocked off a roof." Kennedy said dryly.

"Oh." Winston said, obviously shocked. "Well, follow me and I'll show you some training things. You look fit." He said,

Pointing to Kennedy. It was true. The 18 year old was pretty built for her age. Supporting a toned 6 pack and can easily bench 230 pounds without her powers.

As they walked to the large elevator, Kennedy noticed that Jack was looking at her again. His eyes a weird shifting green to blue to gray colors. When the elevator finally opened, the room they had arrived to quickly quieted down.

"Well, sorry to kill the party." Kennedy added dryly. A chuckle went through the small crowd and they filed out of the elevator. The training room had almost everything you could imagine. Weights, bars, benches, everything. Kennedy took notice of some supers practicing their powers. Suddenly, Kennedy slipped and she felt herself go through a portal. She landed on her feet with her right hand on the ground to steady herself. She didn't realize she had summoned her gun until a very frightened Super with short turquoise hair was rambling apologies.

"I am so sorry... I had no idea anyone was walking there and..."

"It's alright." Kennedy said. She whipped her gun to the side and before Winston could object, it evaporated into Light and her body absorbed it.

"Sorry..." the woman apologized again. She had a slightly raspy voice. It was still feminine. It sounded like she had a cold or something. "I'm Voyd." the woman held her hand out for Kennedy to shake and she shook the woman's hand.

"Night Stalker." Kennedy replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry, my real name is Karen."

"Kennedy."

"Ronnie." Ronnie said as she bumped Kennedy's shoulder playfully.

"So, what are your powers?" Karen asked them. Kennedy hadn't noticed that Winston and the Incredibles had moved to a different part of the room.

"We're uh... we're Guardians."

Kennedy said. She wasn't sure if these people also agreed with the Convergence.

"Guardian?" A bulky man walked up to them. "Guardian bad. I kill Guardian." The bulky thing slammed a fist down and Kennedy grabbed Ronnie and rolled away.

"Dusk! I need some armor!" Kennedy quietly yelled. He civilian clothes were gone and her battle gear was in place. Her helmet was on and her hood up. She had a grenade in her hand ready.

"Hey! Hey! Brick! Stop, they're the good ones!" Karen desperately tried.

"No good Guardian. Only bad Guardian." Brick punched Voyd and she slammed into the wall, alerting the others. Kennedy aimed her hand cannon.

"Don't make me shoot." Kennedy threatened. Brick charged forward. She turned her gun into Light and quickly entered a fight stance. Brick swung first and missed. Kennedy jumped over him and kicked the back of his head. He stumbled forward and his eyes were glowing red.

"GET THAT GUARDIAN!" Another voice roared. Four more supers cornered Kennedy and she quickly began to fight. She threw a smoke bomb at one of them and quickly dropped two at the same time. Two were left. Voyd was still uneasily getting up and Ronnie went to help her.

"I'm not here to fight!" Kennedy tried to reason. Brick slammed his fist into her and Kennedy went flying. She slammed through a wall and her helmet cracked. "Dusk, get rid of my helmet." She ordered. Her helmet disappeared. Kennedy twirled a knife in her hand. She ran forward and jumped up. Crusher then grabbed her out of the air and held her in place.

"I kill Guardian." Brick said. He punched Kennedy multiple times. A moat of lava keeping the Incredibles from reaching the struggling Guardian. Crusher finally dropped the Hunter and Kennedy sucked in a few breaths. Brick grabbed her by the neck and slammed her through the window after a few failed attempts to do so. Kennedy could hear he roar of cars below them and she struggled to get free of his grasp.

"Where... are powers?" Brick said confused.

"Right here." Kennedy used a knife to slice at Bricks arm. It created a gash and Brick dropped her with a yell of pain. Kennedy started falling. The wind rushing past her.

"Night Stalker!" Ronnie called. She quickly activated her Dawn Blade and pushed everyone back. She flew out the window in desperate attempts to catch her friend.

"Dawn Blade, catch!" a Void arrow flew past Ronnie and she grabbed it. A rope was tied to the end and Ronnie pulled Kennedy up to the room. The Incredibles had calmed down the raging Supers.

"I'm so sorry..." Winston started.

" _Sorry?!_ " Kennedy snapped. Her armor retracting and leaving her in her original civilian wear. "I almost got killed. Voyd almost got killed and you risked the notice of Guardians being in the city, sorry isn't going to cut it."

"Kennedy, wait..." Ronnie tried to say.

"No. I made a promise to Ikora to protect you and I am not letting you have the same fate as Hayes." Kennedy snapped. Ronnie winced at the mention of the fallen Titan and took a step back from Kennedy.

"We're safer here. It's too dark to walk all the way back to the Landing Pad." Ronnie quietly said. The 15 year old not meeting Kennedy's storm blue eyes.

"I'm heading back. I need to. Zavala is probably worried." Kennedy finished. Her voice softening.

"I don't want to go with you." Ronnie signed.

"She's safer here. You both are." Dash tried to support.

"You weren't thrown out a window two minutes ago." Kennedy snapped at the boy.

"Hey, Kennedy..." Voyd started. Kennedy turned to the blue haired Super and Voyd visibly shrunk in place. "We will protect you. You have nothing to worry about."

As much as Kennedy did not want to admit it, that did make her feel slightly better. Atleast there were a few Supers who _didn't_ want to kill her and Ronnie.

"Fine. Are we staying here?" Kennedy blandly asked.

"No. You can come with us." Helen said. Bob raised an eyebrow at her and Dash smiled brightly. Violet's gaze landed on Kennedy's shoulder and she noticed a lengthy scar across Kennedy's right shoulder, dipping across her chest. Another small one slicing down through the end her left eyebrow. Kennedy subconsciously crossed her arms under Violet's gaze.

"I appreciate your offer, but I'm sure Ronnie and I can find a hotel or something..." Kennedy started.

"I want you to stay with us." Jack quietly said. He hadn't spoken much but Kennedy's gaze softened at the kid.

"See? Even Jack-Jack wants you to stay with us." Helen insisted.

"Alright. Just one night." Kennedy gave in. Ronnie cheered and Kennedy let a small smile slip. It didn't go unnoticed by Violet who also had let herself grin at the Hunter.

One night was an understatement. The Parr's had insisted Kennedy and Ronnie stay with them. They did. About three days had past. They went on evening patrols. The two Guardians would radio into Zavala and tell him that they were caught up in a camp and were clearing out tunnels filled with Taken. That would give them at least a week.

"Breakfast!" Bob yelled through the house. They still lived in Winston's house that had been loan to them 5 years ago. He then gave them the house as an appreciation gift.

"Dash! Get out!" the 18 year old's voice was heard. The 15 year old sped downstairs and sat at the table. Hiding his laughing. Dash had thrown a glass of cold water on his sister who was getting ready for school. Ronnie was changing into her civilian wear and had her brown hair thrown back into a pony tail. Her light brown Markings on her eyes and above her eyebrows glowing slightly with the sunlight on her tan face.

Kennedy had slept on the couch much to Helen's displeasure. She slept in a simple tight sports bra and black athletic shorts. Most of her scars visible. Ones from bullets, electricity, spears, swords, burns, broken bones and many more. She had only been a Guardian for two years but had the scars of a 10 year war veteran. She wasn't sure if that was a bad or good thing.

Violet stomped down the steps and rung out her hair as she glared at Dash. She walked into the living room to grab her back pack. Violet turned the corner and froze. Kennedy stood, her back towards the Super. Violet glanced at all of the pale slashes, scrapes and bundles of scar tissue littered over the other girl's back. Violet cringed slightly. Kennedy threw on a lose black tank top with gray jean shorts. As she was pulling the tank top down, she turned around. Violet's eyes darted away. But not before stealing a glance at the other girl's muscular form.

Kennedy slung one of Violet's old back backs over her shoulder and began walking toward the dining room. Violet could not seem to get the image of the slightly older girl's toned body and scars out of her mind. She shook her head and followed Kennedy.

"Morning." Kennedy nodded to the Parr family. It was her and Ronnie's first day of school. They had debated on them going today, after an hour of pleading to not to.

"You guys almost ready?" Helen asked. Kennedy and Violet both in their mid senior year while Ronnie and Dash were mid freshman year.

"Let's head out." Violet said. Her words muffled as her mouth occupied a plain bagel. She waived her car keys and the three followed her.

As they arrived to Metroville High, Kennedy couldn't help but cringe. Everyone there looked so... she wasn't sure. She didn't like this.

"Ease up, Kenny." Ronnie's voice cut through Kennedy's glare at the school.

"You'll be with me most of the day. Except for lunch and gym. We have those two classes switched." Violet informed.

"You'll be with me alllll day." Dash winked at Ronnie. She laughed and the two ran inside the school.

"Lets go." Violet said. The first bell rung and the two seniors walked in. Kennedy was immediately receiving glares and weird looks from people. She didn't really know why. Or particularly care.

"Fresh meat!" a deeper voice yelled. He looked like a jock type guy and his shoulders were broad. Meaning he would definitely swing first instead of kicking. Dumb move.

"Try me." Kennedy dead panned. Her face not losing its bored and tired look.

"Fierce one. Its kinda hot." He tried to sling an arm around Kennedy. She quickly sidestepped it and he fell to the ground.

"The only thing burning hot here, is your ego as it goes up in a dying flame." Kennedy dryly said. "Allow me to put it out of its misery." She opened up her water bottle and poured it over his head. Kennedy turned Violet away and the two kept walking.

"Damnnn..." Kennedy had heard some of the guys say as she walked away.

"Your scars..." Violet tried to say. Kennedy visibly tensed and Violet stopped herself from saying anything further in fear of scaring away Kennedy.

"Are the reason why everyone is giving weird looks. I figured that." Kennedy finished for the shyer girl. Kennedy self consciously covered the one on her shoulder that dragged across her chest and then to the longer one on the underside of her muscular upper arm.

"You don't have to be ashamed..." Violet placed a hand on Kennedy's left shoulder. She immediately felt a circular scar. Bullet hole. Kennedy's muscles tightened and Violet moved her hand away. "Sorry..."

"It's nothing." Kennedy said. She gave a weak smile and tried to unclench her jaw. Another bell rung and the two made their way to their first class. Earth and Traveler history.

"Take your seats, please." a male teacher said. His form tall but thin and lanky.

Kennedy took a seat next to Violet. The teacher looking at Kennedy with a confused glance. He searched through a pile of papers and pulled one out.

"Ah, yes. A new student," he began, "why don't you come up and introduce yourself?"

Kennedy reluctantly stood up. The soft sound of her black combat boots barely audible as the Night Stalker made her way to the front of a dead silent classroom. Not in all her years of training had she actually encountered something like this. Dusk was encouraging her to speak. She finally did.

"My name is Kennedy Gunner." Kennedy started. "My favorite color is a dark purple. I like to fight..." she tried to think of things that would make her seem interesting. "And I also play multiple sports."

"Dyke!" a voice cut through the crowd.

"Wow. Look at him. No, seriously. Everyone look at him," Kennedy began, "I'm guessing mommy forgot to give you your bottle this morning so now you're just begging for attention now, huh?" Kennedy finished with a wink. "Well, you've got my full attention." Kennedy tried her best to sound seductive. To Violet's surprise, Kennedy actually did.

"Good." the dude stood up and walked towards Kennedy. His huge form made Kennedy look slightly smaller. But her boldness shone just as big.

"Please, sit down. Both of you." The teacher demanded.

"Tell that to her! She started it!" he said. His voice barely avoiding a voice crack.

"In my defense, you started it when you decided to yell an offensive slur in the middle of an educational class room." Kennedy said. She placed a hand on her chest and faked looking wounded. This earned a small chuckle from the class.

"You started it when you walked in with the weird Parr girl." The jock managed to say. Kennedy's triumphant smile faded into a deep glare.

"Say that again." Kennedy challenged.

"You started it when walking in to a mid senior year with the weirdest girl in school. Even freshman make fun of her."

"Well then..." Kennedy grabbed his arm and twisted it. She kicked out his legs and slammed him into the ground. Using his own arm to keep him pinned. "You go and tell all your friends," Kennedy applied more pressure to his arm and he yelped in pain. "That if you mess with Violet, you mess with me." Kennedy easily lifted him up and threw him back. He stumbled back to his desk and glared at Kennedy. Then at Violet.

"Ahem." The teacher warned.

"Whatever." He finally said. His glare at Violet deepening. Kennedy stepped in front of his gaze and narrowed her eyes at him. Her storm blue eyes challenging his dark brown ones. He finally gave up and threw his arms up. "Doesn't matter anyways."

Kennedy sat back down. Violet turned and smiled at Kennedy, who didn't notice as she was too busy getting a detention slip from the teacher. Violet found herself stupidly grinning at the Guardian and mentally slapped herself for it.

"Open your books to page 104. We will pick up the lesson from where we had left of yesterday."

Kennedy glanced at Violet and Violet smiled at her. Maybe the day would suck so much after all...


	2. She’s A Super, You Idiot

"So... not too bad?" Violet asked Kennedy as they walked out of the school. Kids were sprinting to catch their buses and pushing eachother past as Violet and Kennedy made their way to Violet's car.

"It was okay. I don't want to come back, though." Kennedy blandly said.

"See ya later, Vi." a male voice said.

"Bye, Tony!" Violet responded quickly. The two got back into Violet's car.

"Where are Dash and Ronnie?" Kennedy asked as they drove away.

"They're taking the bus home. Dash wanted to introduce his friends to Ronnie." Violet explained as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, where are we going?" Kennedy asked. She had noticed that Violet took a left turn instead of a right.

"Just to a friends house. He invited us over." Violet answered.

"And your dad... let you?"

"He knows I can protect myself. And you."

"Makes sense. Although, I don't need protecting."

"We'll see about that." Violet snickered. Kennedy let out a small laugh as they continued to drive.

"What's that?" Kennedy pointed to a billboard with flashing red lights and a tipped bus. The bus was smoking and a large machine kept people from leaving.

"Oh no..." Violet's eyes grew wide. "What number is it?"

"I think I see a 54..." Kennedy tried to read through the pixilated screen.

"That's Dash and Ronnie!" Violet half-yelled. Violet pulled the wheel and the tires screeched.

"What do we do?" Kennedy asked.

"You can't do anything. You're a Guardian. Remember?" Violet said as she began to strip. Her Incredigirl uniform under her school clothes.

"Exactly! I'm a Guardian! I protect those who cannot protect themselves!" Kennedy tried to fight. Violet grabbed Kennedy's hand and placed it on the wheel.

"Steer." Violet demanded. She jumped to the back seat and Kennedy moved to the drivers. This car was very, very different from her blue and purple sparrow.

Violet threw on her mask and dialed a number.

"Winston? I need back up. Voyd, Mr. Incredible, Frozone and Elastigirl. As soon as possible. Follow my coordinates." Violet said trough the coms as she threw her clothes on the ground. Violet jumped back to the passengers side and as soon as they reached the area of the bus, she ran out.

"Incredigirl is here!" One of the civilian's shouted. Violet smiled slightly.

"Screw it." Kennedy jumped from the car and followed Violet.

"Ms, wait!" A police officer yelled. Kennedy let Void energy flow from her hands. She hoped it would make the officers think she was a Super. A gunshot went off and it hit Kennedy in the arm. The force knocked her a few inches forward and she turned around slowly.

"She's a Super you idiot!" One man yelled to the other with a raised gun.

Kennedy turned forward and ran to the bus. Violet looked at her with concerned eyes before charging at the robot. Violet threw force disks at it and the robot was forced backwards.

"Help!" a voice shouted from the bus. She knew that voice.

"Ronnie!?" Kennedy yelled worriedly. She ripped open the emergency exit and it clattered behind her. "Everyone, out! Now!" The high schoolers filed out and were directed to the police line, where they were all taken for medical exams.

"Kennedy!" Dash's voice echoed from the front of the bus.

"Dash? Where's Ronnie?"

"Kennedy!" Ronnie yelled again. Kennedy sprinted inside the bus and grabbed the two. As she ran out, a high-pitched whistle was heard. Kennedy threw them out and jumped on top. She shielded them with her body as the bus exploded. A wave of heat and smoke covered them and Kennedy felt the dirt and dust brush her skin.

"Go..." Kennedy weakly said.

"What about you..." Dash tried to say. Ronnie slowly stood up. She was clutching her arm which was tilted in an awkward angle.

"Go... go!" Kennedy urged. She pushed the two towards the EMT. They reluctantly went.

Kennedy dug her hand into her bullet hole and ripped out the bullet with a grunt. Dusk secretly healed it and a small scar took its place on the underside of her left arm.

"I can't hold him off...!" Violet's panicked voice yelled.

"Just hang on!" Kennedy yelled back. She began running to Violet. Her gear began forming and she asked Dusk to keep her cloak and hood off. Just so she didn't fully look like a Guardian.

"Night Stalker!" Violet yelped. The Guardian launched herself in the air, and fired Shadow Shot at the robot. Kennedy's eyes went wide as she finally got a glance at it. It was Vex technology.

The robot shattered once Kennedy had fired at least 5 Void arrows into its crystal power source. Bits and pieces landed around them as it exploded.

"You okay?" Kennedy asked the Super. Violet slowly walked over and placed a hand on Kennedy's shoulder to keep herself upright.

"I'm so... tired..." Violet's eyes began to droop and she became dead weight in Kennedy's arms.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" a reporter shoved a microphone in Kennedy's face.

Kennedy stared blankly into the camera. Her eyes covered by her helmet.

"Dark Stalker." She said. That was the first thing she could come up with. Kennedy threw a smoke bomb down and summoned her Sparrow. She held Violet's unconscious body to hers and sped towards the Parr house.

"And then, Kennedy saved us!" Dash's voice was heard. Kennedy took off her helmet and carried Violet into the house, bridal style. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl stood, fully uniformed infront of Dash.

"She... she needs help." Kennedy said as the two older Supers turned.

"Violet!" Helen gasped as Bob grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.

"What happened?" Bob asked as he placed an ice pack on Violet's forehead.

"She walked over to me after the fight and passed out... I think she's exhausted..." Kennedy tried to piece together.

"She extender her power range." Helen said to Bob. The two took Violet up to her room and Kennedy heard the door shut softly.

"She'll be okay." Dash assured Kennedy.

"Where's Ronnie? How did you get here so fast?" Kennedy asked.

"She's up in my room," said Dash as he pointed up. "Super speed. Remember?"

"Oh. Yea..."

"Her arm is broken, though. Her right one."

"Her shooting arm..." Kennedy sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Her Ghost fixed most of the cuts and bruises. But it's taking him a while to heal the bone. " Dash informed.

"Violet's still unconscious." Kennedy added

"So, we wait?"

"I guess so."

A few hours passed. Dash had fallen asleep on the couch and Kennedy was sitting next to him. Her hands folded and her knee shaking up and down rapidly. She kept thinking it was her fault. But it wasn't. Right? No. You should have protected her. Kennedy stood up with a sigh and Jack-Jack walked over to her. He placed a hand on her arm.

"Hey." Kennedy smiled at the child.

"Are you worried about Vi?" Jack-Jack asked. His big sky blue eyes looking into Kennedy's storm blue ones.

"Yes. Very much."

"Don't be. She's okay. It happenes a lot." Jack-Jack assured.

Kennedy nodded and Jack-Jack went back to playing his video game.

She sat back down and eventually fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

"Kenny?" Jack-Jack's voice snapped Kennedy out of her sleep. She jumped up and entered an offensive stance.

"Hmm...?" Kennedy tried to make sense of what was going on. She looked down and realized Jack-Jack was staring at her, wide-eyed. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

"S'okay." the child said. "Violet was asking to see you."

Kennedy nodded and Jack-Jack ran up the stairs. She followed him to the last door on the right side. It was painted gray with a black handle. Jack-Jack nodded and he walked back downstairs to wake up Dash. Kennedy slowly opened the door and peaked inside.

Violet was proped up on her bed with her purple pillows.

"How you doing?" Kennedy asked softly as she entered the room.

"I'm okay. I just over used my powers. It happens from time to time." Violet simply said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry I couldn't help." Kennedy said slowly.

"It's not your fault. You were saving the kids." Violet assured.

"But I could have helped you..."

"You did. You destroyed the robot after saving Dash and Ronnie."

"But you still-..."

Violet jumped up and lightly punched Kennedy in the shoulder from the edge of her bed. Kennedy furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Can I ask what that was about?" Kennedy tried.

"That was supposed to be a powerful punch made to shut you up." Violet laughed. She slouched back down on the bed and let out a small cough.

"Save your strength." Kennedy eased as Violet gently lowered herself back to the bed.

"S'okay..." Violet slurred. Tiredness quickly overwhelmed the smaller girl and Kennedy silently left her room.

"Hey," Bob walked up to Kennedy. "you need to see this..."

They walked down the steps and turned into the living room.

"Thank you for saving Dash and helping Violet. We didn't get the call from Winston until the event had passed," Helen said from behind them. Kennedy but her lip nervously and turned to the TV. In huge white letters, was the headline;

' _The Day Has Brought Us A New Super!'_

Kennedy froze in place. The woman on the screen began talking.

 _"As today's events went from fear and terror of the giant rampaging robot, to the founding of a new Super! As the battle went sideways, and Invisigirl was knocked out of battle, a new Super with unknown powers had jumped to the rescue! Listen and watch this quick footage captured by a very lucky reporter!"_

The video that Kennedy slightly remembered was played and she realized that she had not been breathing. Kennedy's eyes widened once the clip ended.

 _"And there you have it, folks, this new Super will be called Dark Stalker! Kinda spooky... well, I guess we will be song more of this Dark Stalker saving our city more often. Now, back to yo-"_

Bob turned off the TV. Kennedy stood still.

"I have to go." Kennedy immediately said. Her tone dropping and eyes darkening.

"Wait, what?" Helen said. Kennedy walked out of the room and headed to the front door. Dash sped in front of her.

"Hey, where are you going?" his usually strong voice was softer and filled with concern. "If you're leaving, you forgot Ronnie..."

"I want her to stay here. She's always wanted a normal life. Here, she can have that. I'm not taking her back to the Tower. I can't. She's too young." Kennedy explained.

"She will be very confused if she wakes up without you." Bob added.

"She's better off with you guys."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Kennedy sighed and opened the door.

"Please stay..." Jack-Jacks voice appeared behind her. His eyes big and confused.

"Take care of Ronnie and the rest of your family for me." Kennedy kneeled to him and gave a weak smile.

"Violet will be mad..." Jack-Jack said as Kennedy stood up.

Kennedy turned around to walk out the door again.

"I know..." her voice saddened. Kennedy walked out and closed the door behind her, heading to the Launch Pad.


	3. Bad News

**A/N- so... how was it? Is this good so far? Reviews and comments are always appreciated! Another chapter is out and I'm probably going to be spitting these out weekly. Hope you enjoy this and if you would like me to write about another story, just tell me! Love ya! Anyways, off to the story!**

"She is where...?" Ronnie tried to piece together. Her arm was in a sling. Ronnie had woken up a few hours after Kennedy had left, according to Dash. Ronnie didn't know how to feel or what to do.

"She left. She said she was going back to the tower..." Helen spoke softly. "I should have stopped her..."

"Without me?" Ronnie's eyes dropped and she felt a wave of sadness hit her. Did Kennedy think that she wasn't good enough to be a Guardian? Was she to weak to be on Kennedy's FireTeam? Did she think that Ronnie was just dead weight?

"She said that it would be better for you. To stay here," Helen tried to comfort the young girl.

"She doesn't know that!" Ronnie yelped.

"Do you like being a Guardian? Kennedy had said that you always wanted a normal life..." Bob added.

"Of course I want a normal life, but I don't want it without Kennedy!" Ronnie felt tears spring into her eyes and she bit her lip. "S-s-she's my _sister..._ "

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sure she will be back." Dash comforted. Ronnie felt a few tears slip down her face.

"Whose coming back...?" Violet's voice broke the silence and she slowly walked down the steps.

"You shouldn't be up." Helen said. Violet had looked much better. The bags under her eyes had disappeared and her face was much less pale.

"I'm okay now. Look." Violet created a force field around Dash and he rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Kennedy's gone." Jack-Jack had said. His face blank and his tone full of sadness. He missed Kennedy.

" _What."_ Violet turned to her father. "Why? How? Why did you let her? Is she coming back? What made her leave? Did she feel bad about something?" as Violet fired thirty questions at her father, Ronnie walked to the living room and found Kennedy's favorite knife. Ronnie gently picked it up and held it close to her chest. A few silent tears rolled down her face as she gripped it tightly.

-The Tower-

Kennedy phased down from her ship and looked around. She caught the glance of Banshee-44. He looked away quickly.

"Ah. Kennedy. Just the Guardian Zavala wants to see." a Titan teased. His voice taunting and Kennedy gave him a glare.

"Good luck." Tess Eververse placed a hand on Kennedy's shoulder. "You're going to need it."

Kennedy sucked in a breath and stared walking towards Zavala. Guardians ducked their heads and looked away from her.

"This is not good..." Kennedy mumbled to herself.

"Where is your FireTeam?" Zavala's deep voice said to her as he turned around. Kennedy gave her bow and let out a shakey breath.

"All were killed in the encounter with the Taken." Kennedy lied. She had to keep Ronnie safe.

"You let them die?"

"No sir, they had died in the line of battle. A cave where the Taken had cut off our Light." Kennedy tried to make up.

"So, you failed your FireTeam, you failed Ikora, and me." Zavala snapped. Anger was present in his voice. "and, you were on the news, as a _Super_."

"Commander, _Sir_ , I did not mean for that to happen. But they were in danger and..." Kennedy was cut short when Zavala started talking again.

"You broke the code. You entered the City. You posed as a Super. Interacted with the people there _and_ you let your FireTeam perish." Zavala was now furious. Ikora and Cayde-6 had also shown up.

"No, no... that's... that's not what happened..." Kennedy tried to defend.

"The Vanguard has decided to do something that has only ever happened once before. With Osiris." Ikora frowned. "This was a hard choice, but it has to me made. Veronica was a good kid. My Warlock did not deserve to die."

"Neither did my Titan." Zavala shot.

"Look, this was very very hard to do," Cayde added. "but it has to be done."

"Kennedy Gunner, you are hereby, banished from the Vanguard." Zavala said. His voice showing no signs of sadness or upset.

"All ties are cut from us, and the tower. You are no longer welcome in the tower. You will still have the Light and your Ghost, but you must fend for yourself now." Ikora finished.

"You are a disgrace to the Guardian Code." Zavala said as Kennedy began walking out.

"I'm sorry." Kennedy said as she looked over her shoulder at the three. Dusk had phased her back to her ship and she clutched the controls.

"Where to?" Dusk asked. His robotic voice echoed in Kennedy's head.

"I... i don't know..."

"How about Mars? Maybe Ana Bray or Rasputin can help you."

"How about Mercury?" Kennedy asked. "Yes. I can talk to Osiris in the Infinite Forest..."

"Whatever you would like to do." Dusk said.

"Plot a corse for Mercury. I need to talk to him."

-Mercury-

Kennedy dropped down on top of the Watch Tower. Where the follower of Osiris was. This was the place where she earned her gear. Kennedy dropped from the tower and landed softly. No sign of the Vex. She ran over to the gateway of the Infinite Forest and looked in. It was still pixilated.

Kennedy sucked in a breath before hesitantly saying;

"I need to see Osiris."

The gateway shot open and the pixels separated, creating a path for Kennedy to walk into. She stepped inside and began running to the other side. Maybe. Just maybe. Osiris could help her. Wait... what _did_ she need help with? Kennedy couldn't stop herself before she shot through the other end of the gateway and stood face-to-face with him.

 _Ghaul_

-The City-

Ronnie hadn't slept sense Kennedy left. Which was only two days, but it could be longer. Violet hadn't been the same. She was more gloomy and didn't talk as much after Kennedy had left. The girl left an imprint on her, but she wasn't sure why. Violet had never had many friends. Kennedy was one of her only friends, actually.

"We're going on patrol." Helen said as her and Bob walked to the door.

"Be safe." Dash said, keeping is attention to Ronnie.

"We will." Bob said.

The two Supers left and Ronnie was left with Dash and Jack-Jack in the living room.

"Do you think she'll be back?" Ronnie whispered to Dash.

"I hope so." Dash looked at Ronnie and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"We need her." Ronnie's tired voice barely audible as she finally fell asleep on Dash.

A few hours had passed and Violet walked into the room.

"I'm going on patrol." the 18 year old announced, waking Dash and causing him to jump slightly. Not enough to wake Ronnie. Thankfully.

"Mom and dad already went." Dash said. We wiped his eyes.

"And they're still not back yet." Violet added. Dash looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2 AM. Their parents had left at 8 PM.

"We have to make sure they're alright." Dash said. He gently lowered Ronnie's head to the couch and out a blanket over her. The 15 year old smiled and ran to get his suit.

"Stay here. With Ronnie." Violet told Jack-Jack. The drowsy 10 year old demanding that he stay up to keep Dash and Ronnie safe.

"M'kay..." Jack-Jack assured.

"Let's go." Violet and Dash ran out the door to find their parents.

It was bright in the city. Billboards and streetlights luminating the city streets.

"Where do you think..." Dash started.

"DevTech. We can ask Winston when we get there." Violet answered before Dash could finish.

The two made their way over buildings to get to DevTech. As they jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Dash's foot slipped as he tried to jump too early. He caught the edge of the next building and held on tightly.

"Violet!" Dash yelled. He struggled to grab the other side of the ledge as he continued to slip.

"Dash?! Hang on!" Violet ran back to her brother and pulled him up.

"What was that?" Dash yelled as he scurried away from the ledge where he once hung.

"You were being an idiot." Violet simply responded. Dash paused and looked at his foot. A slippery black substance covering his boot.

"Violet..." Dash tugged on his sisters arm. Violet looked at her brothers foot with slight annoyance. The annoyance quickly turned to worry as she touched the oily substance.

"Oil." Violet immediately said. The two jumped back on top of the building they once had been on. "The door." Violet pointed to Dash as a trail led under the door on the roof.

"What do we do?" the younger one asked.

"I'll get the door. Run in and take out any guards." Violet planned as the two crouched on either side of the closed entrance.

"Got it." Dash entered a sprint stance and Violet turned invisible. Violet silently opened the door and Dash ran in. Only a red and yellow blurr visible.

"Violet!" Dash yelled. Violet slapped herself for the plan. It was _oil_. Dash couldn't run on oil. Violet ran down the steps and found her brother in a mess of a slippery black puddle.

"Dash! Are you okay?" Violet quickly but carefully went to her brother. "We have to get out of here."

"Mom and dad!" Dash said. Ignoring his sister. Dash went for the steps, but slipped down them, knocking himself out.

"Dash!" Violet put a force field around herself and floated down the steps. She landed next to him and squinted. It was a dark room. The only think illuminating it was a small what looked like TV with signal loss fuzz dancing across the screen.

"Nice of you and your a brother to join us." a deep voice said. The room suddenly burst with light and Violet shielded her eyes. As a figure slowly approached her, Violet stood up and ran.

Violet stumbled through the dark hallways and the heavy footsteps of her persuer thudded loudly in her head.

Dash slowly regained consciousness and found Violet's communicator on the ground. He grabbed it and scrambled for the buttons.

"Kennedy? Ronnie? Help us! We need you guys! Violet needs you guys! Help-" Dash stopped talking as soon as the crashing and footsteps were no longer heard. He paused. The younger boy slowly stood up and looked around.

Both of his parents were chained to the wall, unconscious. More heavy footsteps echoed and Dash turned around, fear in his eyes.

"About time." The man said. He crushed Violet's communicator and threw the girl to the ground. Violet's eye was bruised and a deep cut extended across her forehead.

"No..." Dash whispered. He ran from his hiding spot, trying to make it too the door, he failed. The man grabbed him by the collar and smashed his head into the side of the wall. Dash's vision quickly grew spotty and he became light headed.

"I guess I should thank you, technically," the man threw Violet's body on top to Dash's and lit a match. "You all just make this so easy."

The match dropped and the room exploded in red hot heat. The last thing anyone can remember, is a deep, firmiliar laugh, echoing through the room.

 **A/N- this one took longer. I'm not sure why. Please send feedback! Its always appreciated. Next chapter will be about what Kennedy and Ronnie each were doing while the Supers are caught up in the room.**


	4. I’m Sorry

**A/N- another update, within the same day?? WHAT?? I had lots of time to do this. So, yay! A speedy chapter! As always, enjoy! Comments/reviews are always appreciated!**

-Mercury-

" _Creature,_ " Ghaul spat. " _Weakling,"_ Ghaul grabbed Kennedy by the neck and slammed her into one of the pillars. " _You abandoned them."_ Kennedy's eyes went wide. Ghaul threw her back to the ground. She could already feel bruises forming across her body.

"W-what?" She asked confused.

" _You abandoned those who needed you most."_

"I don't know what you mean!" Kennedy's pleading voice began to fade as a storm appeared. Rain pouring down and blurring her vision.

"Do not start a fight you cannot finish." Ghaul charged at the Guardian and grabbed her. Kennedy pushed her gun up to his shoulder and fired. The blast caused Kennedy to drop her gun and she felt the bullet ricochet off Ghaul's armor back to the gun.

Kennedy was then thrown to the ground and Ghaul slammed his gigantic fist on top of her. Kennedy let out a wheeze and slowly tried to stand up. He kicked her and Kennedy flew across the holographic land. She landed in a forming puddle and wiped the water from her helmet so she could see.

"I am no creature..." Kennedy shakily stood and gripped the sword that Dusk spawned for her. "I am a _Guardian_."

"You _were_ a Guardian." Ghaul spat. He charged at her once more. Kennedy stood still in shock. How did _he_ know? Kennedy's thoughts were cut off as she felt a powerful blast hit her. She flew through the air and crashed by the Infinite Forest gateway steps.

Ow. Pain shot through her body as she used the steps to help her stand. Kennedy tightened her grip on the thin sword. She was not losing to a _hologram_.

Kennedy charged at Ghaul. She twirled the sword in front of her. Ghaul blocked it and Kennedy swung her free hand forward and connected it with Ghaul's chin. He stumbled backwards a few feet before swiping his claws at her. Kennedy jumped and back flipped away to avoid the razor sharp talons of the Red Legion leader.

"This ends _now._ " Kennedy narrowed her eyes.

"Agreed." The Cabal answered. His voice deep an menacing.

Kennedy jumped to the air and brought the sword over her head. Ghaul jumped to meet her there. Kennedy brought the sword down, aiming for his head, she missed. Ghaul swung his powerful fist at Kennedy and knocked her out of the air. Kennedy landed on her back and skidded a few feet. Her hood and cloak torn to shreds. Kennedy gripped it and flung if off herself. The rain continued to pour down on her. The cuts that appeared in weak points of her armor dripped small drops of blood. Her ribs ached with every move she made. Her muscles screaming as they felt as if they were on fire.

"Surrender," Ghaul approached Kennedy. His fists clenched tightly.

" _Never_."

Kennedy jumped up and kneed Ghaul in the chin. He fell back a few inches and Kennedy continued her assault. She kicked the back of his knee and Ghaul was forced into a kneeling position. Kennedy jammed her fist into his armor and shattered it. Her fist erupted with red hot pain.

Kennedy continued regardless of the blood now pouring from an open wound in her side. This ends. _Now_. Kennedy elbowed Ghaul in his side which was exposed without armor and spun on her knee so she was now behind him. She picked up her sword and slammed it through his leg. The blade cutting through him like a hot knife through butter. Kennedy felt the 'thunk' of her sword hitting the ground and she stood.

Kennedy walked around him and faced the Red Legionare. His sharp red eyes boring into Kennedy's storm blue ones. She took off her helmet and threw it to the ground.

"Tell me what you meant by 'I abandoned those who needed me most'." Kennedy commanded.

"Why don't you just figure that out?" Ghaul taunted, "just think about it."

Kennedy furrowed her eyebrows and tried to think. What could that possibly mean? She's been a Guardian for a few years now. She had only heard of Ghaul because of all the stories Zavala told the upcoming Guaridains about the fall of the Tower... what could he possibly-

Ghaul surged forward, ripping the sword from the ground. He grasped Kennedy by her neck and glared deeply into her eyes. He slammed her into the ground and looked at her again.

" _Creature._ You cannot even save those who need you. What makes you think you will ever get redemption?" Ghaul snarled. He began slamming Kennedy over and over and over again into the ground. Her vision grew dark and pain vibrated through her with every hit. Parts of her armor chipped off and pieces fell.

Maybe this was better. She wasn't a Guardian anymore. So why should she deserve the title? Ghaul slammed her again. Maybe just giving up will be better... Ghaul hurled Kennedy across the area and she slammed into another pillar it crumbled beheath her and Kennedy felt blood rush down the back of her head.

" _Enough!_ " Kennedy could hear someone say. She didn't know where, but before the darkness took over her, she saw a Warlock hitting Ghaul with Dawn Blade a few times. Ronnie? Kennedy felt herself slip into unconsciousness right before Ghaul exploded into a burst of Solar energy.

Kennedy awoke with a start. Her eyes wide and she jumped off of the ledge she was placed on. Bad idea. Pain shot through every muscle in her body and she let out a grunt.

"You fought well." Kennedy turned around. Osiris.

"How did you...?" Kennedy's voice was raspy and hoarse.

"The forest told me. You were looking for me. Well, I am here." Osiris held out his arms.

"I was banished from the Vanguard." Kennedy said. Faster than what she had wanted to. Osiris's grin quickly dropped.

"At such a young age? How?" Osiris's voice became softer and he sat down next to the Hunter.

"I interacted with the people of the City. Zavala found out and banished me. I don't know what to do." Kennedy admitted. She bit her lip.

"Go back to the City," Osiris suddenly said after a moment of silence. "When i was banished, I came back here. To help contain the Infinite Forest. You need something to distract you from this, so, go back to the City."

Kennedy smiled. She could now. Zavala wouldn't ever need her or Ronnie again. She and Ronnie could live normal lives. With the Parr's. With Violet. Kennedy paused for a second. Did she really miss Violet?

Kennedy and Osiris were interrupted when Kennedy's communicator suddenly went off;

' _Kennedy?— Ronnie—? Help us— we need you guys—! Violet needs you gu—ys. Help u-'_

The transmission cut short. They needed her. Her friends needed her.

"That's your cue." Osiris gave a gentle smile.

"I understand now," Kennedy said, realization striking her. "What Ghaul was saying... I left them..."

"Go. They need you." Osiris nodded to Kennedy.

"Thank you..." Kennedy said. She ran out of the Watch Tower and Dusk beamed her up to the ship.

"Your wounds..." Dusk began. "And your armor..."

"It's fine. I just need you to heal any internal damage. Any external damage can stay. I just need a quick heal up." Kennedy demanded. She pressed a few buttons on the ship and flew as fast as she could. The coordinates locked on top Violet's suit and she quickly made the jump to Earth.

"Just hang on," Kennedy muttered. "We'll be there soon."

-Parr's House-

"She'll be back." Jack-Jack said to Ronnie. The Guardian pulled the knife out of her pocket.

"How can you be so sure?" Ronnie said. Her eyes fixated on the knife.

"She doesn't seem like someone to just leave a friend behind."

"I really hope so." Ronnie felt tears press against her eyes. She stood up and Jack-Jack looked at her with a sideways glance. Ronnie placed the knife on the table and before she could turn around, Dash's communicator that he had left behind, rung.

' _Kennedy?— Ronnie—? Help us— we need you guys—! Violet needs you gu—ys. Help u-'_

"What...?" Ronnie felt a wave of fear run through her. She grabbed the communicator and tried to respond. "Dash? Dash! I'm here!" No answer. Just static.

"Ronnie? Ronnie is that you?" Kennedy's voice cut the silence.

"Kennedy!" Ronnie felt a burst of energy.

"I'm coming back. I'll be at the house in about 45 seconds. Be outside and geared up." Kennedy's strong voice ordered Ronnie. The Warlock dropped the communicator. Her Ghost quickly forming her armor overtop of her civilian clothes. Ronnie ran outside and Kennedy's ship soared above her. Ronnie phased into the Hunter's ship and immediately jumped to the cockpit and hugged the Night Stalker.

"Please don't ever leave." Ronnie felt tears slip from her eyes.

"I won't." Kennedy assured. Ronnie sat next to Kennedy and the two flew to the cordinates. Kennedy and Ronnie's smiles both faded as the approached. The building was on _fire_.

"Oh no..." Ronnie gasped.

"Dusk," Kennedy yelled. "Take control of the ship. Ronnie and I are dropping right here."

"Wait. We're what?"

Ronnie was cut off when the two Guardians phased down on top the building. Heat engulfed the two and Ronnie let out a squeal.

"I'm going to get them. Stay here and make sure you can get them to the ship." Kennedy ordered.

"No! I don't want to leave you!" Ronnie protested. She held Kennedy's arm.

"Listen, they will die if I don't. And, it's better if you stay here Incase something happens. If anything ever happened to you, I would never forgive myself." Kennedy explained over the roar of the fire.

"No! I can't lose you again!" Ronnie yelled. Both of her hands now on Kennedy's arm.

"I'm sorry." Kennedy pulled away from Ronnie's grasp and charged into the building. Fire was everywhere. The heat was almost unbearable. Kennedy could barely breathe. She carefully walked down the steps and encountered a locked door.

"Dash! Violet!" Kennedy yelled. No response. Not good. Kennedy slammed herself into the door. Bad idea. Her shoulder exploded in pain from her battle with Ghaul. She shook her head. They needed her. Kennedy leveled her fist and the door knob. She struck the knob as hard as she could. It cracked and hit the ground with a clang.

Kennedy punched open the door and the four Supers were chained to the wall. The fire hadn't reached them yet. Only Dash was somewhat awake.

Kennedy pulled out her knife and cut all of the restraints. The four of them slouched to the ground.

"I would leave them alone if I were you." a voice said. Kennedy could barely see. The smoke invaded the room and the doorframe had caught fire. Kennedy ignored it and dragged Mr. Incredible through the hallway. She pulled him up the steps and Ronnie immediately helped Kennedy put him on the ship.

"I'm going back for the others." Kennedy said. She placed a hand on Ronnie's shoulder. "I'll be back." Kennedy turned and ran back into the building. She picked up Elastigirl and Speedster and carried them both back up to the roof. The building was starting to get worse. The windows looked as if they were about to burst.

Kennedy ran back down the steps and turned the corner into the room. She froze at what she saw. The figure held Violet against its frame, a knife under her chin.

"Kennedy...?" Violet said. She regained concousness and looked around. "What is going on...?"

"I'll explain later. Just don't move." Kennedy held her hands out. "Look, please just let her go. You can take me." She offered. The figure stepped out and a white and black aurora floated off of him. Taken. The fire illuminating his white orbs with a soft red glow.

"Take her. I'm only interested in this." The figure seemed to disappear before reappearing in front of Kennedy and embedding a knife into her thigh. Kennedy let out a yell of pain and he vanished again.

"Violet," Kennedy said. She looked at the knife and sighed. "Let's go." The two slowly walked up the steps and to the door. They were almost out. Almost. Kennedy heard the high pitched whistle, and she began running. Blood pouring from the knife and Violet slowly running infront of her. Kennedy lunges forward and tackled Violet just before the building exploded.

A wave of fire and heat consumed Kennedy who had covered Violet's small frame with her own body. The ship was blown back a few feet before it floated back to the building. Violet felt Kennedy's body slowly move off of hers.

"Get to the ship..." Kennedy said. Her suit was scorched now. The metal bubbly and burnt. Scraped and blood soaked. The two walked to the ship and boarded it.

"You... you saved us..." Violet's tired voice said to Kennedy. The Guardian sunk to her knees.

"I... i guess so..." for the second time in one day, Kennedy felt the darkness surround her and her mind went blank.

 **A/N- so... there ya go. I hope that was a good chapter for you. Im hoping this is good, cause if not, I just wasted a month on this. Anyways, as always, love you guys and have an awesome day/week/month/year/life 3**


	5. Raging Guardians

**A/N- heyyyy. You stuck with me through all this? Nice. Nice. Well, another chapter. Sorry these aren't very long. It's just hard to make a 10k word chapter in a week. Believe me, if i could, i would. Well, here you go!**

"Is she awake?"

"What do you mean 'is she awake'?"

"Well, I saw her eyes move..."

"That means nothing!"

"It _could_ mean something."

"Well, it doesn't."

"You don't know that!"

"Just shut up and get the bandages."

Kennedy slowly opened her eyes. She felt horrible. Everything was on _fire_. Dusk. The Ghost floated out of her and began showering her in Light. It wasn't enough. The small cuts sealed up nicely but the gash on her side left another scar. The kinfe in her leg still lodged there and Dusk informed she would need stitches. The burns and blisters lost their redness but left twisted and contorted patches of skin. Dusk phased back into Kennedy and began healing her internally.

"You ready?" Violet asked. Kennedy nodded. The girl gripped the knife stuck in Kennedy's leg and began pulling. The Guardian winced in pain. Violet finally pulled the blood soaked knife out and tossed it to the side. Violet applied a gauze pad and wrapped the other girl's thigh. Kennedy suddenly realized that her armor was _gone_.

"Where's my-" Kennedy's voice split with those two words. "armor." her voice raspy and hoarse once more.

"Right over there," Dash said he pointed to it. The gold and black set of gear was partially melted together and the glowing spark in the center of the chest plate was dark. Ruined.

"You will have to make some major mods to it if you ever want to use it." Violet said.

Kennedy furrowed her brows. Great. Got her ass kicked by Ghaul, got stabbed by a Taken leader, almost got Violet killed, got caught in an explosion, gained atleast four more scars... Kennedy stoped herself. The Vanguard. She had completely forgotten. What was she going to tell Ronnie?

"Hey, you okay?" as if on cue, Ronnie sat down next to Kennedy, who was still laying on the floor. She sat up to face the younger Guardian.

"I'm okay."

"You saved them," Ronnie noted. "you should feel good."

"Well, I almost got people killed in the process." Kennedy stood up shakily and Ronnie frowned. She looked down and realized she was only in a sports bra. Dusk would be too busy right now to get her clothes.

"But you didn't. You saved everyone and you should be resting." Ronnie followed Kennedy up to the main deck, where Ronnie's Ghost was flying the ship. The Supers were sitting in chairs, most of them asleep.

"But it was too close." Kennedy turned around and faced Ronnie. The younger girl looked distraught.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Ronnie said. "You're acting so different."

"Nothing is _wrong_ with me." Kennedy snapped. "It's just been a long couple of days."

"Then talk to me..." Ronnie was now pleading to her friend.

"I don't have to talk to you about anything." the Supers all slowly began to wake up at the sound of arguing.

"Why did you leave?" Ronnie finally said after a pause.

"I had to." Kennedy simply responded. Kennedy clenched her jaw and closed her eyes for s few second. Memories of what Zavala has said to her flashing through her head.

' _You're a disgrace to the Vanguard.'_

Kennedy shook her head and Ronnie frowned.

"Please talk to me!"

"Just leave me alone."

"Tell me what happened!"

"Stop talking."

"I'm trying to help!"

"You're not."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you so _bothersome_."

Ronnie narrowed her eyes and raised her shoulders. The shorter girl lunged at the taller one and tackled her to the ground. Kennedy's back hit the floor and red hot pain flared through her. Kennedy growled.

"What _happened_ to you?!" Ronnie was now shouting and the Supers were all awake, ready to separate the two clashing Guardians.

"Nothing _happened_!" Kennedy shoved Ronnie off of her and stood up. Ronnie quickly stood up and lunged at Kennedy again. Ronnie's fist connected with Kennedy's jaw and the older Guardian stumbled. Ronnie threw another punch and collided with the contour of Kennedy's muscular stomach.

Kennedy landed on her back once more and winced. Her body aching again. Kennedy pushed herself upright and she looked at Ronnie, who was being held back by Mr. Incredible.

"Let her go." Kennedy commanded. Her leg was now bleeding through the make-shift bandage and was streaming down her leg. Mr. Incredible reluctantly let go of Ronnie and the Warlock charged again.

Kennedy entered her stance and grabbed Ronnie's first attack. Kennedy took Ronnie's arm and twisted it behind her back. The Hunter then slammed Ronnie against the ship wall and applied more pressure to the restrained arm.

"Why are you so _angry_ all of a sudden?" Kennedy asked. Ronnie squirmed under the hold of Kennedy and let out a sigh.

"Because you _left_ me." Ronnie spat. The girl suddenly whirled around and shoved Kennedy into the opposite wall by her shoulders. Kennedy's back slammed the wall and Kennedy heard something pop.

"I didn't mean to. There was no other choice!" Kennedy tried. Ronnie's eyes glowing with her golden Solar energy. Ronnie threw Kennedy to the ground and summoned her Dawn Blade.

"There is _always_ another choice! You _left_ me behind! How could you _do_ that? We're a team!" Ronnie was screaming now. Tears leaking from her eyes as she stood above Kennedy.

"There was no choice this time!" Kennedy used her arms and sprung herself up. She landed and pulled a knife from her boot.

Ronnie shook her head and tears continued to stream. Kennedy charged at Ronnie and the Warlock swung her sword. Kennedy dove down and slid under Ronnie's legs and slashed at the fuming Guardian's calf. Blood spurted from the small cut and splashed Kennedy's arm.

"Look, Ronnie, I'm sorry! I... was trying to keep you safe..." Kennedy moved her gaze of the Warlock and to her 'bandaged' stab wound. It was bleeding again. Badly. Kennedy gritted her teeth and shook her head lightly.

Ronnie jumped on Kennedy the moment she saw an opening. Sure, the Hunter was stronger and faster, but Ronnie was much smarter. Kennedy had always been the one to throw herself in the middle of a battle and shoot the first shot. She was too hard-headed and never considered her actions. It was always 'Shoot or be Shot' with her.

Ronnie was much different. Ronnie was always a thinker. She always planned her attacks before engaging. Finding weaknesses, exploiting weak points, using the enemy's tactics against themselves, it came naturally to the Warlock.

Ronnie slammed Kennedy down once more and cracked her fist across Kennedy's face. The side of Kennedy's head bounced off the ship floor and the dazed Hunter saw stars. Kennedy caught Ronnie's next attempted hit and threw one of her own punches. Ronnie flew off of Kennedy and she sat up.

"Are you _done_ yet so we can _talk_ like regular _people_?" Kennedy snapped. She stood up and clutches her ribs. Definitely bruised. A growing red, purple and blue mark already forming on the right side of her face.

"NO!" Ronnie roared. Kennedy rolled her eyes.

" _What_ is going on?" Violet and Dash finally arrived to the top floor of the ship.

"You should be resting..." Dash said to Kennedy. The Guardian sighed.

"I'm facing some _complications_ right now." Kennedy dryly added.

"Shut up!" Ronnie lunged back at Kennedy and kneed her in the shoulder. Something cracked and Kennedy clenched her jaw. Apparently, it was a loud crack.

"Stop!" force fields wrapped themselves around Kennedy and Ronnie, separating the fight. Ronnie yelled out and smashed her fist against the purple ball. Violet dropped Ronnie and Elastigirl hit her with a tranquilizer. The Warlock slowly slipped into unconsciousness and went limp. Kennedy let out a shaky breath.

As Violet dropped the force field around Kennedy, the Hunter tried to push herself up, but instead, a flaring red pain shot through her shoulder. Kennedy winced and Violet rushed to her side.

"It's dislocated," Helen said as Violet tried to examine the injured Guardian. "We need to put it back."

"It's fine." Kennedy waived her good arm out and made Violet back away.

"It's not _fine_ , Kennedy," Violet said between her teeth, "it's turning _purple_."

Kennedy looked at it and simply braced herself. She turned around and ran at the wall. She slammed into it, shoulder first. Bad idea. The pain was worse. Kennedy groaned as she quickly felt lightheaded.

"You _idiot_." Violet snapped. She rushed to Kennedy, Helen following her. "How dumb do you have to be to think that would work?"

Kennedy scoffed, "It's honestly fine."

"Whatever." Violet placed her hand on top of Kennedy's shoulder and her anger disappeared slightly. The Hunter stood there, obviously not liking the fact that she needs help. She's Kennedy. She shouldn't need help. Kennedy's thoughts were interrupted by Violet almost _angrily_ snapping her shoulder backwards. Kennedy hissed in pain.

"Could have given a waring." Kennedy mumbled. She moved her arm up and down. It did feel better.

"That was for being an idiot," Violet said simply. She grabbed the bandages off the table next to her and forced Kennedy to sit on one of the tables.

"We're taking her down to look for injuries." Mr. Incredibke informed as he and Elastigirl took Ronnie. Dash followed them.

Violet removed the old, torn wrap around the stab wound in Kennedy's thigh and she frowned.

"Something wrong?" Kennedy asked, noticing the Super's change of expression.

"No. It's just a scar now."

"You don't like my scars?"

"I don't like that you have so many of them."

"Aww. You do care about me."

"Of course I do. You're my friend."

"You're my friend, too."

"Look at that. The Hunter does have a heart."

"Don't tell anyone."

The two shared a laugh. Violet put the bandages away in one of the drawers and turned her attention back to Kennedy's shoulder.

"Thank you, by the way," Violet said, breaking the silence. "for saving me and my family back there."

"Oh," Kennedy seemed to be taken back by the thanks, "no problem. All in a days work." The Hunter smiled. "Thanks for patching me up."

"You need to stop getting beat up so easily."

"I'm very hard to kill."

"I don't want to think about you getting killed."

"You don't have to. Because I can't die."

"Well, good."

Kennedy cocked her head at the Super. Sense when did Supers ever care about Guardians? Weren't they even enemies at one point in history? Didn't they have a war before? Kennedy snapped back into reality as a waring beeper went off on the ship. Violet's hand snapped away from Kennedy's as the Guardian shot upright. Could Violet tell she was confused about something? Was she trying to comfort her?

Kennedy sat down in the cockpit and pressed the map button. A holographic map of where they were popped up.

"Dusk, what's going on?" Kennedy demanded.

"It seems the ship got hacked," the Ghost said as he tried to fix the controls. "I can't do anything, the controls are frozen!"

"What's happening?" Dash's voice added onto the suspense as the three supers arrived behind Violet.

"The ships hijacked," Kennedy said, still focused on the buttons. She pulled and tugged on the levers, nothing happening. "I can't do anything."

"What about an override?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"None. System is wiped clean."

"Failsafe?"

"De-activated."

"What do we do?" Elastigirl asked.

"It's not going o be easy." Kennedy looked at the Supers. "I beam the four of you to safe ground, at a very, very high speed."

"What about you and Ronnie?" Helen asked.

"We face whoever is behind this."

"No. Not alone." Violet said. She looked at her parents. "You can't really be considering this."

"We might have to. It's the only way to keep us safe. We're not immortal." Bob tried to explain.

"No. I'm not leaving." Violet suddenly disappeared.

"Violet!" Helen yelled angrily.

"Approaching the landing point. You have to beam down now, or else you lose your opening." Kennedy said. Her hand hovering over a lever.

"What about Violet?!" Dash yelped.

"Now!" Helen demanded. Kennedy pulled the switch and the Supers beamed down to a building.

"They're safe." Kennedy sighed in relief. Violet appeared behind Kennedy and the Hunter's eyes narrows. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"I want to help," Violet began. "You're going to need it."

"I don't need help! I can handle this!" Kennedy snapped.

"Why are you yelling at _me_?" Violet didn't understand the Guardian was so, so, so _stubborn_.

"I'm trying to keep you and your family safe!" Kennedy crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Violet looked up into Kennedy's raging storm blue eyes and Violet felt herself shrink slightly. The Hunter _was_ intimidating. Violet would give her that.

"Guys," Ronnie's tired voice was heard. She pointed to the windshield of the ship. A mountain coming to view.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kennedy threw her hands up and beat on the ship's controls. "Put a forcefield around yourself. Now." Kennedy ordered to Violet.

"What about you two..."

"We can revive ourselves. Just get ready." Kennedy held onto the back of the captain's seat and braved herself. Ronnie held onto the handle bar on the wall.

"Getr ready for a really really bad landing!" Ronnie yelled. Alarms were blaring as they approached the mountain.

The ship slammed into the rocky obstacle and burst into a ball of fire and heat. Bits and pieces flew and everything went dark.


	6. Past Time

**A/N- hey everyone. I'm not sure where this is going yet, so I guess this is just me spitting out words on a computer every week. This one is going to be longer than the others. Most of it is just some background stuff on Kennedy and Ronnie's past. Anyways, hope you enjoy! As always, comments/reviews are always appreciated! Love ya!**

Everything was on fire. Not even a physical pain fire. Everything is on _fire_. Kennedy looked around. Her vision clouded by smoke and debris piled around her. She felt numb. Like all her nerves and bones and muscles just disappeared. Kennedy pushed herself up. Her head hit a part of the ship with a soft clang and she ducked back down, crouching over.

Ronnie and Violet were no where to be found. It smelled like gasoline and Kennedy looked to the sky. The sun was just setting. Wait. That couldn't be right. She rescued the Supers around sunrise. That meant she had been out for over 12 hours. But the fires were still going. There was only one answer to that.

 _Solar Energy_.

Kennedy sprinted out from under the wreckage. She was right. Ronnie must have cut her way out of the ship. Dispite the destroyed shape of the ship, a clear split in the back half gaped open. Dawn Blade. Ronnie must have gotten out with her powers.

But what about Violet? The girl had force fields. But were they enough to keep her safe through the crash? Kennedy heard wires snap and she backed away. Something sharp hit her in the back of the neck. She winced and moved her hand to the source of the sting. She pulled out a small dart that radiated white and black energy.

 _Taken_.

Kennedy looked around. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. She was close to the tower wall. A Taken Psion approached her and Kennedy swung her fist. She missed completely and the Psion kneed her in the stomach. Kennedy flopped to the ground and spat dirt out from her mouth. As her eyes slowly closed, she could feel the cold claws of the Taken gripping her wrists.

Ice cold water splashed Kennedy and she snapped awake. The chill of the water reminded she was only in a sports bra and shorts. She felt the cold water drip off of her body and she looked around. She was in a cave. A very large cave. Her surroundings were alluminated with luminescent alge.

"Hello," a raspy and deep voice from behind her said. Kennedy whirled around. Dusk summoned her gun and Kennedy gripped it tightly. "Don't, please. We already took your bullets."

Kennedy looked at her gun and pulled the trigger a few times. Nothing happened. She threw the gun and it splashed down into the water puddles.

"Where am I?" Kennedy demanded. If she didn't have a gun, she atleast still had her knives.

"We can't give you that information." the Taken loyalist replied. Sense when did Taken speak English? Sense when did they even _speak_?

Kennedy looked around. The walls had a slight blue glow to them and it smelled like death. Yes, death did have a very, _very_ recognizable sent. Kennedy had been smelling that scent sense she was 15.

"Are we still in the City?" Kennedy turned to the large Taken that had previously talked to her.

"No. We are far beyond the walls."

"How far?"

"We're on Io."

" _WHAT_."

\- Io, The Rupture -

 _"I'm Veronica. Well, people call me Ronnie." Ronnie introduced herself. She held out her hand._

 _"Kennedy." the Hunter shook Ronnie's hand and the two exchanged a smile._

 _"So, uh, how'd you become a Guardian?" Ronnie asked. Commander Zavala had put together training groups for FireTeam assignments. Ronnie was with a Hunter named Kennedy and a Titan named Hayes. They were about to enter the EDZ for some training._

 _"I was escaping the city and I snuck through a crack in one section of the Wall," the Hunter began. "I was doing some exploring and got lost inside the EDZ. I came up on the remains of Firebase Hades and got attacked by some scrounging Vandals. They killed me. But I didn't go down easy," she joked, "I killed atleast three before their stupid Captain showed up and pummled me. The Traveler apparently thought I was cool, so it revided me and I slaughtered them."_

 _"Oh. Cool. Sort of. I mean, yea." Ronnie snapped her mouth shut. She always rambled when she didn't know what to say. It was just... a habit._

 _"What about you, Warlock." Kennedy asked. "How did you become a Guardian? Aren't you only 13?"_

 _"Oh," Ronnie had never been asked that question. She was always made fun of in training camps for being young, but in truth, she didn't know. Her Ghost, Ruby, always told her that it was because she died too young. Ronnie never believed that._

 _"Hey sis." a brawny Titan arrived to their section of the ship and sat next to Kennedy._

 _"Hello, Hayes." Kennedy nodded. Ronnie looked at the Titan. He had dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Unlike his sister. Kennedy dawned dark brown, almost black hair, and storm blue eyes._

 _"What are you two up to?" Hayes asked. "Is this the Warlock?"_

 _"She was just about to tell me about how she became a Guardian. And her name is Ronnie." Kennedy answered for Ronnie. It wasn't that she didn't like Hayes, but there was something about him. Ronnie shifted uncomfortably and Kennedy must have noticed._

 _"I don't have to if you don't want to..." Ronnie began._

 _"No, it's okay! I want to hear!" Hayes said. His smile was slightly more comforting. Ronnie felt her muscles relax slightly._

 _"I was in a car crash. I used to live in the city and I loved it. It was my home. But my sister was taking me to a friends house and this man ran a red light. He slammed into us and my sister was killed. So was I. But the Traveler saved me." Ronnie ducked her head down and held back a few tears. It was always a sensitive topic for her. Truth is, she woke up in a completely destroyed car just a few minutes later. Her sister was no where to be seen. She had always assumed that she had just died somewhere else. A sharp pain went through her stomach. To think that her sister had to walk off and die alone made Ronnie want to scream. When she had to tell Ikora, she had a full on breakdown infront of the Vanguard leader._

 _Ikora did not believe that Ronnie was ready for battle. She always protested to Zavala that she was too young for Vanguard and FireTeam missions. But Zavala made her anyways. It didn't really bother Ronnie that much. She could handle herself on the field most of the time. Most of the time. Before they boarded the ship, Ikora had pulled Kennedy to the side to talk to her. Ronnie wasn't sure if she wanted to know what it was about._

 _"That's horrible." Kennedy said. She placed a hand on th young Warlocks shoulder. Hayes's smile had disappeared and he stood next to Ronnie._

 _"No one should ever have to go through that. Especially this young." Hayes frowned._

 _"Hey, don't worry," Kennedy lifted Ronnie's chin. "We'll protect you."_

 _"We'll protect you."_

Ronnie shot upwards. Her breathing uneven and a thin layer of sweat coated her skin. She hadn't had a dream like that in a while. Atleast not one as _vivid._ She shook her head.

" _We'll protect you."_

Kennedy's voice echoed in her head. Ronnie held her face in her hands. What was going on? Ronnie felt something touch her shoulder and she whirled around.

"Whoa! Chill! Chill! It's just me!" Violet's panicked voice said as Ronnie lowered her closed fist.

"Sorry..." Ronnie mumbled. "Where's Kennedy?"

"We uh," Violet began, "we got separated during the crash. I have no idea where we are." Ronnie stood up and opened her hand. Her Ghost appeared and scanned the area.

"We can get out if we follow that tunnel." Ronnie pointed. "If the readings are right, we're on Io."

"Wait, we're on another... _planet_?" Violet's eyes grew wide.

"Yea. Don't worry. The air is breatheable for you here. Now, if we were on Nessus, you would be breathing in radiolarian fluid particles." Violet opened her mouth to say something. Ronnie cut her off. "Which is radioactive considering it is an organic fluid from the Vex. It's like their brain water or whatever." Violet simply nodded.

The two made their way down the tunnel. The walls glowing with Taken energy. Ronnie could _feel_ the fear flowing off of Violet. The older girl was shaking slightly.

"Hey, we'll be out soon." Ronnie comforted. Violet gave her a weak smile.

"Lets hope it's sooner than later." Ronnie turned around quickly and summoned her sword. "Calm down, Veronica."

"How do you..." Ronnie lowered her sword slightly. The Taken seemed to take off its head. Or helmet. She couldn't tell. It was too dark.

"Sorry I have to be here like this."

Ronnie's eyes grew wide and she felt herself burst with happiness. She jumped at the Taken and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hayes!"

\- Io, The Giant's Scar -

"So, we're really on Io?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I can't answer that."

"The hell you can't." Kennedy surged forward and slammed the Taken into the cave wall she held her knife at its throat and narrowed her eyes. "Where is Ronnie?"

The Taken shook its head. It then reached up and grabbed Kennedy's head. Kennedy wasn't sure what happened, but she could only remember a freezing cold wave of air hit her.

 _"You must protect her at all costs." Ikora began. The Vanguard leader pulled Kennedy by her arm._

 _"Who? The Warlock?" Kennedy retracted her helmet and looked at Ikora._

 _"Yes. She is too young for this. Please. Protect her. You have a deeper connection than you believe." Ikora half-explained._

 _"I don't know if I can do this," Kennedy backed away from Ikora. "She's only 13 years old. Why is she here? And what deeper connection?"_

 _"She has no one else." Ikora explained. "You two have a past together." Kennedy shook her head. Why was a girl even getting involved in Guardian business? Kennedy looked back to the ship. Hayes was talking with his other Titan friends._

 _"Why me?" Kennedy asked. Ikora sighed and looked down._

 _"I will talk after your training." Ikora walked away and Kennedy shifted her weight. She turned and boarded the ship._

 _"I'm Veronica. Well, people call me Ronnie." the young Warlock held her hand out to Kennedy. The Hunter shook it and the two exchanged a smile._

Kennedy's eyes shot open. She staggered away from the Taken.

"W-what did you _do_ to me?" Kennedy looked at her hands. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't concentrate.

"All I did was open your mind to memories." it replied. Kennedy held her hands together and let out a shaky breath.

"Where did you learn that?" Kennedy pressed her back against the cave wall.

"The Taken and Hive have converged. The Hive magic becoming a power of the Taken. Taken powers becoming accessible by Hive."

"Why did you..."

"Open your mind? Because you are troubled with something. I can sense your frustration."

"I don't have frustrations." Kennedy snapped.

"About your past."

Kennedy froze. She didn't know too much about her past. Guardians aren't supposed to know. Zavala believed that if Guardians were to find out about who they were, they would want to investigate more. All Kennedy could remember was her sneaking out of the City and ending up at Fire Base Hades. That was it.

"You can tell me about my past?"

"I can _show_ you your past."

Kennedy paused for a few seconds; "why are you doing this?"

"We will talk later." the Taken surged forward once more and Kennedy felt the firmiliar cool wash over her.

 _"Hayes is your brother."_

 _"Ronnie is the Warlock you are to protect."_

 _Kennedy had memories drilled into her head for years. The same ones. Over and over. Hayes is her brother. Ronnie is the Warlock she was supposed to protect. Ronnie is the Warlock she is going to protect._

 _"Approaching EDZ for training. FireTeam B03, you're dropping first."_

 _Kennedy looked at her brother. Hayes was gearing up and loading his guns. Kennedy loaded her hand cannon and sharpened her knives._

 _"What are we doing?" the small Warlock looked up at Kennedy. Her eyes big and the Hunter felt her small grin disappear._

 _"We're training. Fighting the Fallen and clearing our area for Zavala." Kennedy answered. Ronnie nodded and turned back to her long and thin sword._

 _"We're dropping." Hayes looked over to the two._

 _"Got it."_

 _The three stood on their platforms and beamed down to the EDZ. I front of the church tower where Devrim used to be stationed. Hayes and Kennedy immediately started to kill the attacking Vandal's to their right. Kennedy scoring mostly head shots while Hayes scored fatal body shots. Kennedy turned around and noticed Ronnie hadn't moved. Her scout rifle still on her back._

 _"Hey! Hey, we gotta get going." She tried to encourage. The Warlock frozen in place. Had she never been in the field before? Kennedy felt the sting of a shock rifle on her back and she yelped. The burn searing a section on her back._

 _"C-can't..." Ronnie was petrified in fear. Kennedy grabbed Ronnie by the shoulder and pulled her along. Maybe she could stash the Warlock in the church tower. Kennedy felt another shot from a shock rifle hit her shoulder. She clenched her jaw and continued pulling Ronnie. Once Kennedy had dragged Ronnie into the tower, she ran out and slashed the Vandal with her knife, slitting it's throat._

 _Kennedy ran back to the tower and slid beside Ronnie. She rightened herself into a crouch. Kennedy looked at the girl. She was too young to be here. Ikora was right. Why was Zavala making her do this? Ronnie deserved a normal life. Not one ravaged by war._

 _"Hey! Hey... shh... you're okay." Kennedy comforted as Ronnie plugged her ears to block out the sounds of gunfire and screams of dying Fallen. Kennedy could see tears in the corners of Ronnie's eyes. The smaller girl threw herself at Kennedy and hugged her around the neck. Kennedy held her arms up for a few seconds before hugging her back._

 _This girl was too young. Too innocent. She wasn't old enough to-_

Kennedy's eyes flew open once more and she panted. She backed away from the Taken and tried to control her breathing. She noticed the change of scenery. Kennedy blinked rapidly and tried to make sense of what was going on.

"What..." Kennedy focused on who was in front of her.

"It's okay. It's okay." Ronnie placed her hands on Kennedy's shoulders and tried to calm her down. _What_ was going on?

"You need to calm down there, might have a heart attack." Hayes smiled. He walked towards Kennedy. The Taken energy flowing off him.

" _Hayes_?" Kennedy's eyes widened. A crash cut through the silence and Kennedy shielded Ronnie with her own body. She noticed that her burns and gashes from the fight, crash and entanglement with the Taken were mostly healed. She also notice that she had Errand Knight 1.0 armor on. With black, silver and gold coloring. This was some armor she would get used to.

"We have to get to Nessus." Hayes grabbed his gun and Kennedy got a good look at his face. Half of it was covered in Taken energy and the rest looked normal. He was still in his original gear and Kennedy figured it must have molded or bonded to him.

"Why?" Ronnie squeaked. She still was gripping Kennedy's shoulders as she peeked around the taller girl.

"I'll explain on the way. Right now, we have to get it of here."

They swiftly left the cave and Kennedy looked around. It took a few seconds to adjust to the ligh shining in her eyes, but she wasn't slow to notice that Io had lost its color. He original yellow and soft green that covered the planet's face, was turned and twisted into gray and black. Kennedy frowned. It was drained of its _life_. But who and what was strong enough to drain an entire _planet_? Kennedy turned to the ship and Hayes was signaling for her to jump to. She phased inside the ship and they took off, heading to Nessus.


	7. 404 - Nessus Has Stopped Working

**A/N- howdy there. Your friendly neighborhood anxiety filled 14 year old is here. ALSO- WARINING- A GAY LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN THREE FEMALES IS IN THIS ONE SLIGHTLY. IF YOU HADNT NOTICED IN THE 1ST CHAPTER, VIOLET HAS A THING FOR KENNEDY. This story isn't really going anywhere right now (with reads and stuff) so I may or may not just end it by killing everyone. Oop. I'll give it about 5-6 more chapters and see what happens. I'm not a patient girl. Anyways, here's some more stuff. Enjoy!**

"Care to explain?" Kennedy walked up to Hayes. A guard stepped infront of her and glared. "Out of my way."

"You're not going anywhere." she was obviously human. With black markings around her eyes that stretched to her hair. The thick line the size of her eyes stretching almost across her face, split at her nose bridge. It looked mostly like black paint. Three lines of the marking were smeared down ward and grew longer the closer to the front of her face they were. They were curved and looked like dragon teeth. Her dark but glowing blue eyes caught Kennedy's and the two had a stare off.

"At ease, Commander." Hayes waved his hand dismissively and the girl noted as Commander backed away. Kennedy watched as she went to her post. "Sorry about Alexandra. She's tense like that."

" _Lexa._ " the girl muttered. She appeared to be no older than Kennedy herself. Maybe even younger. Around 16 or 17.

"She's the highest Commander of my army. She possesses powers of the Hive, Taken and even Guardians." Hayes smiled at Kennedy.

" _How_?"

"She was hit with a burst of Light when the traveler exploded. As well as Taken energy and Hive magic." Hayes looked at Lexa and nodded. "She's extremely powerful. I do not advise you mess with her."

"I can handle it." Kennedy sneered. She rolled her eyes and Lexa had suddenly teleported to Hayes side.

"Let's see about that." Lexa stood infront of Kennedy. Kennedy being shorter by a good few inches silently grabbed her knife off of her belt and leveled it at Lexa's thigh.

"As soon as we touch ground?" Kennedy offered.

"Then don't try anything now." Lexa punched the knife out of Kennedy's hand. Kennedy brought her other hand up for a punch to Lexa's face but the taller girl stepped to the side and delivered her own sidedfist to Kennedy's mouth. Her head snapped back and Kennedy lost her grip on Lexa. She felt the blood trickle off her lip and she wiped it away.

"Hey!" Ronnie jumped on top of Lexa and tried to tackle the Commander. She remained motionless. Ronnie wrapped her arm around Lexa's neck and pulled. Lexa slowly grabbed Ronnie and set her down on the ship's floor. The struggling Warlock still waving her fists angrily.

"I like you." Lexa nodded with a small smile. Ronnie faltered and went back to Hayes.

"Don't mess with her." Kennedy said. Her voice slightly threatening.

"Or you will do what, exactly?" Lexa rightened herself and lifted her shoulders.

"Don't test me. I _will_ do anything for Ronnie. If you even touch her..."

Kennedy was cut short by Violet randomly yelping. She had fallen off of the bed she was placed on.

"Is she human?" one of the generals asked.

"She can't breathe on Nessus." Kennedy snapped her head around to Lexa.

"What do we do?" Kennedy asked.

"We only have so many air filters and I don't know if she could survive in general." Lexa began walking to the other side of the jump ship.

"So, what can we do?" Kennedy looked at Violet who seemed to have no idea what was going on. Kennedy didn't blame her. Violet was a super. She had never even been outside the wall before. The girl was smaller and probably could not handle herself in the field. This is why Guardians-

Kennedy stoped herself.

This is _exactly_ what started that war 100 or more years ago. It was a nasty one, too. Destroying over half the Earth and leaving thousands and thousands of dead Supers. As well as Lightless Guardians. If a war like that were to ever break out like that... it would be _catastrophic_. Kennedy shook her head.

"Heavy thoughts?" the taller girl's face softened slightly. Kennedy had realized she hadn't moved from her spot. Her eyebrows heavily pressed together.

"Mmhmm." Kennedy simply replied. If war were to ravage the Earth again, what would happen? The Supers would most likely lose. Their numbers already small. Would she try to stop the war? Would she try to win it for the Guardians? Ronnie would most likely not make it. That scared Kennedy. Violet would definitely fight along side her family and fellow friends. Kennedy looked to the raven haired Super. She and Ronnie were talking about Nessus. Maybe Ronnie would stay back with Violet. Just to keep her safe.

"Here," Lexa once again pulled Kennedy out of her thoughts and placed the Errand Knight 1.0 armor helmet in her hands. Kennedy nodded. "you'll need this."

"Thank you." Kennedy gave a small smile and Lexa went to the front of the ship. Where would the Commander and Hayes stand? With the Guardians? Supers? Kennedy put her helmet on. If a war would break out, could she save them? The ones she loved? The EDZ wouldn't be safe. Supers would invade the Dead Zones and Guardians would invade the City. Where could she stash Ronnie and-

Kennedy stoped again. Her breath hitched.

Would Violet stand with or against her?

Would Hayes stand with or against her?

Would Lexa stand with or against her?

Would-

Kennedy found herself not breathing. She retraced the helmet. Her jaw clenched tightly and she swore that she had broken a _tooth_ from how _hard_ she was keeping her jaw pressed together. Her lungs burned and her stomach twisted painfully inside her. She leaned forward and put her head in her hands. Her elbows on her knees to keep her up.

She couldn't think like that. A war was most likely not even going to happen. She let out a shaky breath. Three _moons_ it was hard to breathe.

"Kennedy?" Lexa's voice snapped her back to reality. The taller girl walked over to her. "Are you alright?" she kneeled down infront of Kennedy. The Guardian trying to cover her face. Lexa pushed Kennedy's hair away from her face. "Where are you?" Lexa breathed out and Kennedy practically melted into Lexa's hand. It had been a while sense she actually had _comfort_ from someone.

Kennedy looked into Lexa's eyes and felt herself soften slightly. Something about her made Kennedy just want to lunge forward and _hug_ the Commander. What _was_ she the commander of? Hayes's army or something? You would need an army for war. For almost any battle, really.

Lexa's hands made their way up to Kennedy's temples and she pressed. Kennedy felt her world melt away and the only thing she could focus on was what Lexa was searching her mind for. Kennedy _felt_ Lexa in her mind. It was weird. But cool at the same time. Kennedy closed her eyes. She saw it. She saw _everything_.

 _"They started this, we can finish it!"_

 _"She's trying to help!"_

 _"Stop! Stop! You're hurting her!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"RONNIE!"_

 _Crack._

 _Kennedy opened her eyes. Fire covered her vision and she put a hand infront of her face. The heat filling her and smoke choking her lungs. She walked forward. The smoke clearing a fair amount. She looked ahead and saw something that horrified her. She was cradling Ronnie's body and a group of angry Super's crowded her. Lexa already fighting a few of them. The Commander was slammed to the ground and she quickly got back up._

 _"KENNEDY!"_

 _Kennedy looked for the voice. Her dream self was crying and holding now two bodies. One was Ronnie. The other was Violet. Lexa was fighting hard to keep her safe. Kennedy tried to run forward. To no avail, she watched as the Supers threw Lexa again and she created a dent in the ground from the force of her landing. The Commander stopped moving and Kennedy held her breath. Her dream self now slowly putting the bodies down. One Super picked up Lexa and twisted her arm until a sickening crack sounded. Kennedy wanted to vomit. Lexa's arm now dangling and a bone sticking out. The commander stone faced and refused to yell in pain. Blood poured from her arm and the dream Kennedy lunged forward._

Kennedy yelled out and opened her eyes. She wildly looked around and tackled the first person she saw. Lexa, who was infront of her, was now underneath her as Kennedy pinned the taller girl by her shoulders.

" _Really_?" Lexa snapped. Her jaw clenched and Kennedy froze. What had gotten into her? She did just witness the death of two people she cared about. As well as someone who was ready to give her life for Kennedy was brutally injured.

"What did you do?" Kennedy demanded. Her face inches from Lexa's. The stone-faced commander remained calm and unclenched her jaw.

"I had to. It was the only way for me to see your mind. Your fears cloud your entire mind. I had to pick them out to _see_ what else was in there." Lexa explained. She lifted herself off of the ground. Kennedy pushed her back down.

"Who said you have the right to my mind?" She snapped.

"You did. You allowed me access to your memories. If you hadn't noticed, you seem to already-"

"Don't bullshit me." Kennedy pulled the knife from her boot and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"How many knives do you even have?"

"Not the time." Kennedy pressed it to Lexa's neck and she noticed goosebumps covering the taller girl's skin. She lessened the pressure slightly. She didn't _want_ to hurt Lexa.

"I know what your past is. You may not, but I do." Lexa explained. "So, do it." Lexa raises her head so Kennedy's knife was once again, tight against her skin.

" _How_?" Kennedy snapped. "Zavala said that Guardian memories are wiped."

"You cannot truly deprive someone of their past. It's _impossible._ Your past is what shapes you. And I can see why." Lexa squirmed uncomfortably underneath Kennedy and the Hunter realized that she had straddled the Commander. Lexa's hands were at her hips and her right hand held a knife. Smaller than Kennedy's but thinner and sharper.

"Contingency plan?"

"Always." Lexa flipped the smaller knife in her hand and placed it back in her belt. Kennedy rolled off of her. She held her hand out and helped Lexa off the ground.

"We're here." Hayes poked his head through the doorframe. The ship beeped and Nessus was visible from the windshield.

"Ronnie, will you-"

"I'm going with you." Violet stood before Kennedy could finish.

"That's the _exact_ opposite of what I _wanted_ to say." Kennedy dryly said.

"You can't stop me." Violet drew a forcefield between her hands.

"Why is _everyone_ challenging me today?" Kennedy turned around and sighed. "Atleast let someone go with you."

"How about Ronnie?" Violet asked. Kennedy whirled around.

"Moons no. I'll go with you." Kennedy said. It's not that Kennedy couldn't trust Violet, it's just that Ronnie was too young and very inexperienced. And Violet wasn't a Guardian. She couldn't fight like they could.

"Then who will I-" Ronnie started. Kennedy could tell Ronnie was not one for solo missions.

"I will." Lexa's slightly deeper voice added. "I'm as powerful as 3 Guardians as well as the Kings of both Hive and Taken."

"We get it. You're powerful. Thanks." a second guard said. His body radiated pure green Hive energy.

"Look at that, Kova _finally_ admits I'm powerful." Lexa nudged the guard. Kova threw his helmet at Lexa playfully and it bounced off her arm. Kova was an awoken with light blue almost gray skin. He had glacier white eyes and glowing green pupils.

"Whatever." Kova shot a glare at Lexa. The female threw Kova's helmet back at him and he caught it as it hit his stomach with a 'whump'.

"We're getting strange readings," Ronnie's voice echoed from the front of the ship. "Nessus has only a seven-percent radiolarian fluid count."

"Where?" Kennedy knew that number was way to low. Especially sense Failsafe and re-awoken the planet. That would mean all of the Vex had gone dormant and the planet was slowly dying. Nessus relied on radiolarian to power it's core. The planet was an unstable centaur.

"All over," Ronnie reported. "Nessus is _dying_."

Kennedy caught Hayes eyes and he was as concerned as she was. Both Guardians aware that if Nessus was to go dormant, or to simply die, would send the centaur flying into Io. Then Earth. They _had_ to keep Nessus alive.

If Nessus were to shut down, the planet explosions could end both the Guardians and the Supers.


End file.
